


it's 3am and i cant stop thinking about us

by roseilles



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, IF U READ FUCKED UP HEARTS THEN IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED, ITS ABOUT GODDAMN TIME, Other, also there will be secky moments dw my boys, anyways im thirsty and i need this, cus if yall wont step the heckle up i will ok???, or girls or nb bbs, ya welc babes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseilles/pseuds/roseilles
Summary: TRANSFER STUDENT AUso basically batter is a transfer student in your school. he's an avid baseball player, and attracts the attention of the alluring vader eloha, the student council president. your friend zacharie, a class clown and a budding entrepreneur asks you to go out with the batter (whose name who idk to name at the moment), as a joke, but little did you know, you'd grow attached.





	it's 3am and i cant stop thinking about us

**Author's Note:**

> please help me name batter ;;-;; anyone. im beggin yall.  
> also u can ponch my face for not upd8ing fucked up hearts  
> also the reader is gender neutral probably afab?  
> yea, afab.

You were in your last period class, jesting with your good mate Zacharie. 

 

WHADDA FUNK I CANT THINK LMAO MIGHT AS WELL POST THIS N GIT GUD RITE??  
i am sorry but i cant think beyond this.   
h e l p   m e  


End file.
